


The Whole World is Moving

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, The cast has grown so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when everything around you is changing, you have to hold on tight to the things you love.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Sora exhaled so gently against Riku’s chest that Riku half thought that he’d fallen asleep again. They’d eventually have to get up and meet everyone for dinner but for now, this was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World is Moving

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "World Spins Madly On" by the Weepies.

Riku was relaxing on his bed, book tucked against the wall when he heard the door to his room open. To say it “opened” wasn’t really being honest. The door slammed so hard against the adjacent wall that he jumped a foot in the air, clutching his book tightly.

When his body stopped shaking, he tucked a bookmark into his book and rolled around to see Sora flopped onto the bed. Their door to their room was still wide open.

Riku climbed off the bed, checked to make sure the door hadn’t actually shattered in that collision (it hadn’t, and he breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he was paying this college a single munny more than he had to). After quietly shutting it, he knelt besides Sora’s bed. Sora didn’t react to the movement, but he did groan softly when Riku started to run his hands through Sora’s hair.

“Bad final?” Riku asked.

Sora responded with something along the lines of “Mklansdalb,” so Riku didn’t push, and continued playing with his hair.

They sat like that for quite a long time, with Sora face down on his pillow and Riku calmly stroking his hair. It was… nice. It was definitely peaceful in a way they hadn’t been able to be in the past few weeks, with the stress of finals and papers and lack of that magical thing they used to call  _sleep_. They hadn’t even managed to sleep next to each other for a few nights, with Sora staying up late to study, and Riku somehow peeling himself out of bed up at the crack of dawn to finish his papers. With every day that passed and every final turned in, it seemed like they saw less and less of each other as things got down to the wire.

So just having the time to sit and not  _think_  about anything that had the potential of ending as an exam question was so nice that Riku could cry.

Well, to be fair, Riku had been done with finals for a few days now. He’d bought a plane ticket home in the middle of the semester when his professor had assured them that they would definitely, 100%,  _no doubt about it_  be having a final, but then had ended up changing his mind and made the midterm grade applicable for the final.

Riku would be mad… but…

Sora finally made some noise that proved he was still alive and looked up from the bed, locking eyes with Riku. Riku grinned, ignoring the fact that he probably looked pretty damn goofy.

But Sora only smiled and gently tugged Riku in for a kiss.

“It was okay,” Sora said, and Riku recalled his question from a while ago about Sora’s test. “I still miss the time when we had the same classes and I could just study with you.”

Riku hummed a little and gestured with his hand. Grumbling, Sora inched his way back onto the bed and Riku climbed in next to him, throwing the covers over the two of them with a practiced movement.

Sora snorted, and snuggled in close to Riku. “It’s going to be hot as hell under here,” Sora mumbled, and Riku could feel his mouth moving against his chest. “If you’re wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.”

Riku rolled his eyes, tugging Sora up for a kiss. “Oh shut up.”

They lay like that for a while (and Sora was right. Riku did get super hot, but he wasn’t going to admit that  _now_ ). Sora exhaled so gently against Riku’s chest that Riku half thought that he’d fallen asleep again. They’d eventually have to get up and meet everyone for dinner (maybe even their last dinner before everyone left for the summer?) but for now, this was perfect.

“Hey, Riku?” Riku glanced down to see Sora staring up at him. He moved back, leaning his head on the pillows and Sora rested his chin on Riku’s chest. “What do you think everyone else is doing for the summer?”

“Don’t you think you should ask them at dinner?” Riku asked, shaking his head fondly.

Sora frowned. “I’m just wondering what you think.”

Riku hummed and leaned his head back against the piles of pillows. “Well,” he said. “I think you, and Kairi, and Tidus will somehow con us all into visiting Destiny Islands again.” Riku paused for a moment. “Definitely Hayner. I don’t even think Kairi will have to manipulate him that much for him to come running.”

Sora snorted. “The more they argue, the more you can really see that they like each other.”

“Right.” Riku nodded. “And… well, Axel won’t visit until Roxas says so, but Roxas is a stubborn idiot, so who knows if we’ll see Axel again until next year… Yuna will probably visit Tidus, though if he was being smart, he’d visit  _her_  so her parents have the chance to fall in love with him.”

Sora grumbled again and Riku lookwed down. “Wouldn’t it be smarter if everyone just came to visit us?” he said. “I mean, most of us live in Destiny Islands. So…” He trailed off, and gave Riku a long expectant look.

Riku chewed on the inside of his lip and tugged on Sora’s hair. “I see what you’re doing,” he said, and Sora didn’t even have the good graces to look embarrassed. “And I am trying to visit. Might drop by your place for a week or two before school starts.”

“Well, duh, you’re storing all your stuff at our place,” Sora said.

And thank god for that. Riku had been looking up storage units (because lugging all this stuff across the country just wasn’t going to be a thing), but Roxas had mentioned something along the lines of “Mom and dad love him, Sora, just ask to use a corner of the basement,” and well, that was that.

“But,” Sora continued. “Only two weeks? That’s not enough …” he trailed off, looking away, and if Riku were a lesser man, he would say Sora was pouting. “Why can’t you just stay with us for the summer?”

“Sora…” Riku said. If they hadn't been having this same arguments for weeks and weeks, Riku might not have sounded so tired. “I can’t just—”

“Mom and dad already said it was fine,” Sora said, cutting into Riku’s rebuttal. “And, I mean, there’s Roxas but…”

“Because,” Riku said. He grabbed Sora’s hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

The look Sora gave him could have easily leveled a small country.

“Okay, fine,” Riku said, dropping Sora’s hands. “Like I told you before, I do eventually need to see my parents. I don’t want to  eat your family out of house and home,  _and_ I don't want to see you and not be able to sleep next to you. But I _promise_ to make an appearance. So stop frowning.”

Sora continued frowning, even after Riku squeezed his cheek. “But I’m going to miss you.”

Riku sighed and tugged Sora close, half ignoring the squawk Sora let out after being smooshed to Riku’s chest. “And I, you. But we’ll Skype. I promise.”

“If you leave me for some girl you dated in high school,” Sora mumbled threatening against his chest, “I will end you.”

With a snort, Riku sat up, causing Sora to fall against the blankets. “Leave you for some girl from my high school,” he said, shaking his head, and swiging his legs over the edge of the bed. “I didn’t even date in high school, Sora. Don’t be ridiculous.”

He faintly heard Sora hum behind him. When he turned to see what Sora could be reacting to, he felt a hand on his arm and was suddenly tossed back onto the bed. He could barely even react to being thrown around in such a way (because being tossed around like a piece of furniture was just plain _rude_ ), for Sora leaned over, straddling his legs. He was smirking in a way that always made something in Riku’s mind go stupid for a bit.

“I was just  _checking_ ,” Sora said innocently, as if there was anything innocent about this situation. “Can’t a guy be concerned when his far too attractive boyfriend is planning to hang out with old friends?”

Sora grinned, but when Riku didn’t react in a way he expected (or in fact, react at all), Sora’s grin started to slip.

“Riku?” he said, leaning back a bit. He frowned. “I was joking! I don’t really think you’ll cheat on me with some high school former flame. Or lack of. Or whatever.” Riku still hadn’t answered, and Sora began to flush.

He was about to climb off of Riku, because, holy hell, this had gotten awkward, but Riku grabbed his arm, forcing Sora to stay where he was. Sora turned, looking down at Riku, and he was suddenly struck at how… intensely Riku was staring up at him. It was a little unnerving. Not uncomfortable, but more like Sora didn’t deserve to be held in such high regard. That look should have been reserved for like, seeing movie stars or famous singers, not someone like  _Sora_.

“Sorry,” Riku said, and finally,  _finally_  smiled. “You said that…” He closed his eyes for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. “You said I was attractive? You’ve clearly never looked in a mirror. Sora, you’re …beautiful.”

And Sora flushed, and almost jumped away, because Riku’s stare had gone from intense to reverent and that was just so… weird and shouldn’t be used on mere mortals because a gaze like that could cause someone melt. That just wasn’t safe. Or healthy.

But Riku didn’t let Sora move too far. He moved to place a gentle hand on Sora’s arm, pausing him, instead of completely restricting his movement. Sora couldn’t fight the blush that must have been turning his face a lovely shade of crimson, but he stayed, staring down at Riku.

Riku raised his hand to cup Sora’s cheek. Sora covered Riku’s hands with his own and smiled down to him. “That was kinda cheesy, wasn’t it?” Riku said, smiling despite the flush that was also growing on his cheeks.

“Kinda,” Sora laughed. He didn’t have as cheesy of a line to top it with, but it didn’t even matter because apparently Riku wasn’t even done.

“I just…” Riku said, moving his hand away from Sora’s face. “I love you.” And Sora blinked, his hands dropping. Riku covered his face with his hands like that actually could hide him. “I just wanted to say it before we left and it’s probably too early to say it?” Riku said in a rush. “But I do and I hope it doesn’t make things weird and I wanted to let you know and then you—”

He stopped, not of his own volition. Sora had gently place a hand on Riku’s mouth. Riku turned up to look at him, and Sora grinned, beaming brighter than the sun itself.

Okay, not  _actually_  because then Riku would be burnt to a crisp, but his smile was so bright that it might as well have been burning him.

Sora finally removed his hand and tilted his head, grinning. “I love you too, you dork,” he said, before leaning forward. “And you’re never getting rid of me.”

Riku grinned and tugged Sora forward, kissing him.

\--

A few hours later, they managed to leave their dorm room and stumble into the dining hall, heading toward the back to where their group usually tried to sit. The group that had grown from a few people studying around a circler table to being so damn big that they had to commandeer a row of tables in order to fit everyone. It was quite a trial and tribulation to fit everyone in anytime they tried eating together.

As they approached, Riku couldn’t stop grinning and Sora just beamed and it was quite a sight.

Axel took one look at the pair and whistled, before clapping slowly. Everyone turned to face and Axel grinned. “Damn Riku,” Axel said, as they went to grab the last seats. “You look happy. Anything you’d like to share with the class?”

Riku’s face turned a shade redder than Axel’s hair, but choose not to comment. Roxas, Sora noted, also chose to ignore said comment. Whether it was because he had grown used to Axel’s shenanigans or he didn’t even want to think ponder what Axel might have been implying, Sora had no idea. But he was kinda glad. Even though he didn’t think anything could ruin his mood, Roxas threating bodily harm towards Riku _just_ might do it.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Hayner cut in, looking peeved. “Before Tweedledee and Tweedledum showed up, we were discussing summer plans. If you guys play the ‘Oh, we’ll talk this summer!!!’ thing and then  _no one_ bothers to Skype me, I will become a broken shell of a man. I will become one with my video games. And no one wants that.” When no one bothered to argue, Hayner let out something dangerously close to a whine. “I was  _joking_ , guys! How  _rude_.”

Kairi snorted and flicked a fry at his face. “I already said I’m visiting you, you doofus,” she said, shaking her head. “What do you want, an entire brigade of people?”

“Yeah,” Pence chimed in. “Olette and I live near you! Don’t be such a drama queen.”

Hayner let out something that sounded dangerously like a sniffle and Olette sighed, and, after getting confirmation from Kairi, chucked a fry at Hayner as well. “You're ridiculous,” she said.

“I will never abandon you,” Tidus said, as dramatically as Hayner had been. He reached across the table and Hayner moved to grasp Tidus' hand. “I assure you that I will invite you into my humble abode and we can continue to be best buds.” He paused. “After, you know, I visit Yuna in Besaid. But  _after that_.”

Hayner dropped Tidus’s hands. “So,” he said, crossing his arms. “This is what betrayal feels like.”

“Oh you guys sound so ridiculous,” Roxas scoffed, shaking his head. “It’s barely three months. We have Skype. We have phones. Five bucks says we all talk to each other every day of summer break.”

“Well,” Axel said, leaning over towards Roxas and raising his eyebrows. “Maybe not  _talk_  per say.”

The table went quiet.

“Axel…” Kairi said, sighing. “Was that necessary?”

“Yeah dude,” Hayner said, giving him a look that was strangely similar of Kairi’s. “We were  _trying_  to eat.”

Axel just grinned and Kairi rolled her eyes. She caught Riku's eye and grinned, subtly sending him a thumbs up, before flicking another fry at her boyfriend, causing Hayner to shriek in outrage.

Riku turned back to Sora, who was leaning against him and picking slowly at his food. Sora yawned ever so slightly, before looking up to Riku. Sora grinned, slow and relaxed, and nudged his head against Riku’s shoulder.

Riku smiled back, and reached for Sora’s hand. Sora grabbed it and squeezed, before reaching it to his lips and kissing his palm.

When the people around them cooed, neither of them seemed to hear it (or they did, and wisely choose to ignore it). They were too busy smiling at each other.

And just like that, Riku knew things were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is probably the last addition to the Misadventures series. (I mean it’s a college au and they just finished their first year. So theoretically this could go on for quite a while, but I don’t want people to sit around and wait for the next updates when they could be few and far in between, if at all.)
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read/comment/kudo/glance at/vaguely look in the general direction of these fics. It’s been so much fun wading back into the KH fandom and playing with these guys. I’ll miss these dorks.
> 
> Thanks so much. Its been grand.
> 
> (Edit: ...Okay there's more. My b)


End file.
